Swanqueen love
by Michellebranchrocks1
Summary: One shots of Regina and Emma any requests let me know


OUAT ONE SHOT STORY

 **AN: This will be the same as my Hermione love story except the main couple is Regina and Emma so any one shot ideas let me know.**

Chapter one plot- Emma Swan has been in love with Regina since well they first met but she thinks Regina doesn't feel the same way since she is dating Robin Hood her Soul mate, what if the fairy dust was tampered with by Regina's mother? And Robin knew?

Emma sat in the corner, she didn't want to be seen especially since Robin and Regina had walked in with Henry and Roland, she watched them they looked like a proper family. Emma knew she should be happy for her best friend she finally had her happy ending but she wasn't happy, she wished Regina's happy ending was with her.

Something Emma hasn't told anyone is how much she is in love with the mayor had been ever since she saw her run out the house to see if Henry was ok, it was part of the reason she annoyed the mayor so much she liked seeing her getting all flustered and angry but since Tink had come back and pushed Regina towards Robin Hood her 'Soul mate' she had been left to the side whilst Regina concentrated on her happy ending but to Emma it all seemed off.

She isn't saying that because of how she feels but it's the way Robin is with Regina he doesn't know how to treat her, he is careful with her but not in the way you would expect he is always watching her it's as if he is scared she will see something she shouldn't and it put Emma on edge.

The family of four were sat in a booth furthest away from her she watched as Regina smiled at something Robin had said, Emma looked at Henry not really wanting to see it when she noticed a frown on his face, he seemed curious about something.

The pair knew their son was smart so whatever has stumped him must be important, out of the corner of her eye Emma noticed Regina was looking at Henry with worry but obviously couldn't ask him about it because whatever it was it had to do with Robin and even Regina understood that.

Emma jumped when her mother slid into the seat opposite her with a bright smile on her face.

"Hey mum" Emma mumbled not really wanting to have to deal with her and her power of true love speech, ever since Hook had taken a keen interest in her Snow white had made it her mission to see her daughter could be happy with him.

Charming her dad didn't like Hook he had made his feelings perfectly clear about that despite Snow trying to get him on side.

"Hook is looking for you" Emma rolled her eyes at her mother's blatant excuse to mess with her life.

"I don't care what Hook wants" Emma replied she looked back at the table with Regina and Robin, it was then that Regina had spotted her she smiled at Emma slightly but Emma looked away.

"Give him a chance he has changed Emma he is your true love" Snow argued back Emma snapped her eyes to her and glared this time Snow saw it and she seemed taken aback by it.

"I've told you I want nothing to do with Hook, he is now my true love and I know it so please just dropped it now" with that Emma got up and went to leave.

Regina stood and went to find out what was said to Emma "Emma what's happened?" She asked, Emma looked at her then Henry and lastly Robin who was glaring at her his hands were fists Henry also saw this and raised his brows.

"Just leave me alone" Emma spat and shoved past Regina leaving the diner.

Henry left the pair he needed to see Tink he soon found her in the clothes shop at the corner of the street she looked up when she saw him come in and smiled.

"Hey Henry what can I do for you?" She asked brightly Henry made his way to the counter if his suspicion was correct then he could make both his mums happy and get rid of Robin who was toxic.

"Have you got any true love fairy dust left?" He asked this seemed to shock Tink who wasn't expecting his to ask that.

"Yeah I do who is it for?" Tink asked moving under the counter and pulling out a small bag Henry smiled.

"I need you to use it on my mum" Henry replied Tink seemed confused then he remembered he had two "I mean Regina" he added.

"Henry Regina has her true love its Robin" Tink argued but Henry shook his head.

"He isn't if he was then why is it my ma keeps saving her?" Henry asked that made Tink think she thought hard and that's when she remembered, she was frozen as the memories filled her head.

Tink's attitude changed she was glaring she moved from behind the counter and left the shop Henry following her she put the closed sign on the door and headed for the diner all the while a confused Henry followed her.

When the pair got to diner she made her way straight to Robin and Regina's table and slammed the fairy dust down both adults jumped at the intrusion and looked at her.

"You evil twisted son of a bitch!" Tink shouted everyone stopped to watch the drama "I remember everything I remember you locking me up so you and Cora could change the fairy dust I was going to give Regina" people gasped Regina looked at Robin who was glaring at the fairy.

Regina saw Henry behind them "get Emma Henry" she whispered but Robin caught it, he laughed but not a good humour one but evil sadistic.

"Of course get Emma she is the saviour after all" he smirked Henry ran out to find his ma.

"Why did you do it?" Tink asked Robin stood calmly fixed his clothes then without warning he punched the fairy , she landed in a heap on the floor.

"You had to remember you couldn't let me be happy could you fairy" he spat kicking her in the stomach as he did so.

Emma had ran in, in that moment and saw the scene, she saw red and moved towards the commotion she punched Robin to get him away from Tink he landed on the table but was soon up again rubbing his jaw she helped Tink up.

"What on earth is going on?" Emma asked.

"You happened, I had a deal with her mother, I changed the fairy dust to make sure it showed me" Robin spat "she found out by bewitching the fairy that some saviour was Regina's true love and that saviour was you" Regina looked at Emma who refused to look at her "so what she found out Regina's true love was a woman well she couldn't have that and after all I am a thief" he then turned to Regina "you killed my wife it's only fair you should suffer knowing that you can never be with your true love or at least you would think you are but I would wear you down till you were nothing"

Emma watched on she wanted so much to defend Regina but she couldn't she couldn't move her feet the few steps to punch him.

"You don't deserve true love the lives you have ruined because some girl got your true love killed is pathetic, your pathetic" he spat out Emma watched as Regina let the tears fall freely, she had, had enough with one step Emma punched him so hard it knocked him out cold on the floor just as Charming walked in.

Emma turned to her dad "put him in the lock up I will deal with him later" Charming nodded and lifted him up just as Hook walked in Snow smiled and quickly brought him over to Emma who wanted to see Regina.

"Emma you need to hear what Hook has to say" she bombarded her daughter Charming looked at him daughter who motioned for him to go Emma turned to check Regina but found she was gone, she knew she would have gone to her house.

"Look love we should just admit that we are in love" Hook began Emma scoffed.

"I am in love" she began Hook and Snow both smiled with delight "but not with you" the smiles faded "I have been in love with Regina since the moment I saw her and nothing you or anyone else says will change how I feel about her" with one final look Emma ran out the diner to find Regina.

Emma found herself at the mayors house, she opened the door slowly "Regina" she called out but got no reply she began checking the rooms downstairs when she couldn't find the other woman she began looking upstairs, first the bathroom, then henrys room and the guest room. Finally she found herself outside Regina's room she opened the door slowly and found the other woman curled on her bed sobbing into her pillow.

Emma made her way over and knelt down on the floor next to her Regina looked up from her pillow to Emma who smiled.

"Hey are you ok?" Emma asked then frowned "sorry that is a stupid question of course you're not alright" Regina smiled as she listened to Emma tell herself how stupid she was.

"To be honest" Regina began her voice scratchy from the amount of crying she had done "the fact Robin isn't my true love isn't that much of a surprise" Emma looked up at her confused "I loved the idea of having a second chance at true love so much that I made myself believe he is who I wanted it to be with but now" she paused looking at the other woman for a moment "I know he wasn't who I truly wanted."

Emma sat on the edge of the bed Regina let her head rest on her lap as Emma combed her fingers through her hair "I will still help you find your happy ending Regina" Emma told her.

"I know who my happy ending is with" Regina mumbled then she looked up at Emma "its's with you and Henry" to say Emma was shocked was an understatement Regina sat up and face Emma properly.

"Regina" Emma breathed out it sent a shiver down the other woman's body.

"No please Emma I thought I could settle for Robin but I can't not when I know that it's you I want" Emma wasn't sure what she should do she wanted to run but then she wanted a family and she could have one with the woman she loved, in one move Emma claimed the other woman's lips pouring everything she felt into that one kiss.

Regina kissed her back just as hard but she also melted into the other woman not feeling the need to take control of the situation which was so much more different than with Robin.

"I love you" Emma whispered when they pulled apart to breath Regina smiled.

"I love you too Emma"


End file.
